erza y lucy las mejores
by lizetdominguez.aguilar
Summary: erza y lucy son llevadas a otra dimension cuando volvian del trabajo regresan despues de un año de que sus amigos las trajeran devuelta ¿seran las mismas? eso lo veremos


Holaaaaaaaaa amigos fans de fairy tail como están espero que les guste .

Era una mañana todos estaban en el gremio cada quien con lo suyo como siempre grey y natsu peleando.

¡ CABEA DE FLAMA !-decía grey chocando frente con frente con natsu

¡QUE DIJISE HIELITO!-decía natsu igual y a si discutían mientras que en otro lado en la tabla de avisos estaba Levi , erza y Lucy al parecer estaban buscando trabajo erza hablo.

Al parecer no hay ningún trabajo –dijo erza de repente s le ocurrio algo-ey lucy no te gustaría que asiéremos ese trabajo ariamos un duo además se nota q es un trabajo en el q tardaremos mucho-dijo erza

cLaro sea divertido-dijo lucy con una sonrisa erza asiente con una sonrisa a si se alistaron ellas ivan caminando hacia la puerta grey y natsu les yamo la atención y les dijeron.

¿A dónde van las dos?-pregunto natsu

Vamos las dos a una misión esto a lo mejor nos tomara un largo tiempo-dijo erza

E y porque no vamos con ustedes-dijo grey

ACASO AY ALGUN PROBLEMA QUE VALLA CON LUCY QUE ES MI AMIGA Y Q ES UNA MUJER –dijo erza mirando a grey y a natsu con ojos dee enfado con aura asesina a natsu y a grey se le puso la piel de gallina llena de miedo.

No nada!-dijeron ambos con miedo a si erza y lucy se fueron .

Nos vemos luego-dijo lucy con una sonrisa yéndose con erza y esa fue la ultima vez q las vieron.

Menos de 1 años después

Todo el gremio estaba ahí pero no era como antes ni siquiera natsu y grey peleaban .

Ya a pasado un año y no sabemos nada de ellas-dijo Levi trise-ni siquiera salimos a buscarlas –dijo mas tristes

Ya! Voy a buscarlas vamos grey-dijo natsu poniéndose de pie junto con grey pero son golpeados en la cabeza por el maestro

Dije que se tranquilicen yo dije que las buscaría-dijo el maestro sentado en una mesa

Cálmense por favor-dijo mira tranquila tras la barra

Como no llevan diciendo todo un año q nos tranquilicemos si ni siquiera ustedes tienen ninguna pista de erza y Lucy –dijo natsu sobándose la cabeza sentado en el suelo un poco molesto

Es cierto dices lo mismo y nada –dijo grey molesto igual en el suelo .

El maestro bajo la mirada como los demás –como kieran estabien les permitiré ir a buscarlas-dijo el maestro muy serio

¡SI!-dijeron ambos felices

Yo los acompañare-dijo mira y levi

Ee ¿Por qué?-pregunto grey

La verdd ya quiero ver a lucy-dijo levi

Yo quiero ver a erza-dijo mira con sonrisa

Bien yo también-dijero Wendy

Yea-dijo happy

A si todos se fueron .

MIENTRAS TANTO EN UNA DIMENSION DESCONOCIDA

Lo único q havia ahí eran rocas todo lo demás era oscuro el cielo y todo pero de lejos se ven dos siluetas peleando y son dos mujeres una de pelo rubio tenia unas llaves pero también un látigo y peleaba bien y la otro de pelo como rojo con una espada peleaba muy bien de repente hacen una sincronización volando .

Vamos lucy-grito la de pelo rojo

Si erza –dijo lucy parecía q su actitud era ora ya no era la asustada de siempre ahora era como erza de carácter. Ambas peleaban contra un mostro muy grande juntas isieron un ataque lucy con su latigo mágico y erza con su espada mágica vestían diferente mas lucy vestía de negro y era igual claro con su armadura a si vencieron el monstruo e las dos estaban en el suelo .

A porfin acabamos-dijo lucy como erza lo ase con gloria según yo

E Lucy pero aun no me creo as cambiado en menos de un año…pero me gusta de pero si yo te cambie-dijo orgullosa

Si ni yo lo creo-dijo Lucy-me pregunto cuando saldremos de aquí llevamos un año aquí con una semana-ella dijo viendo el cielo que era oscuro

Si-dijo erza –pero no hay que preocuparnos lucy me alegro q tu estés aquí –dijo erza con una sonrisa

Mientras tanto fuera de aquella dimensión

Oigan y como encontraremos a Lucy y a erza no sabemos nada –dijo happy

Cierto-dijo Wendy

Ya alguien sabe cuan era su trabaja en las q ambas se fueron?-pregunto mira

A sierto-dijo grey

Yo se cual es ya me acorde-dijo levi a si les dijo a todos llegaron a un pequeño pueblo ahí preguntaron.

E si me acuerdo ellas isieron su trabajo y se fueron pero ya paso un año con una semana -dijo un hombre barbudo cargando una caja de comestibles-ahora q me acuerdo había un chico q regreso ese mismo dio pero no dirigio ninguna palabra a lo mejor sepa algo-dijo el

Un chico quien es en donde esta?-pregunto grey

Esta la que era la biblioteca de llama revine no se mucho de el de repente cerro la biblioteca –dijo el para después ir a esa biblioteca tocaron abrieron ahí havia un hombre como unos 26 años los miro y dijo

¿Quiénes son ustedes porque molestan?-dijo el molesto

Somos del gremio fairy tail-dijo natsu mientras el hombre se sorprendía intento cerrar la puerta pero no pudo –ya abre!-dijo natsu a si pasaron

Q es lo que quieren!-dijo asustado

Lo único que queremos saber si viste una dos mujeres que una era rubia y otra peliroja son de nuestro gremio-dijo mira revine abre los ojos

Que pasa si sabes algo dinos-dijo grey furioso

Esta bien –dijo revine

****flash black****

Erza y lucy venias saliendo del pueblo donde habían acabado su trabajo ivan felices

Nos pagaron bien lucy no cres?-pregunto erza caminando a su lado

Cierto q suerte-dijo también de repente un puerta a otra dimensión enfrente de ellas lucy es jalada por la presión seguida por erza.

Aaaaaaaa-gritaron ambas desde ya adentro del agujero y despues

Lucy!-dijo erza agarrando su mano y Lucy la agarro después se cerro el agujero un joven vio lo sucedido se quedo estupefacto dos chicas arrastradas a otra dimensión

***fin de flash black***

Que..as dicho que erza y lucy fueron arrastradas a otra dimensión-dijo grey

Imposible-dijo happy después Wendy

A yo solo estaba ahí por casualidad alguien me quito el libro brevemente y leyó un chico pero antes dijo q necesitaba desaparecer unas personas depues vi una chicas y vi como eran succionadas por el agujero el hombre q abia leído el chico abia desaparecido y el libro estaba tirado lei y vi de q hechizo se trataba –dijo el

Y porque no las trajiste devuelta!-dijo grey y natsu

No tengo el poder suficiente –dijo el

…-natsu entonces dijo-entonces te dare mi poder –dijo el

Que!-dijo revine

Dinos cuanto poder –dijo natsu

Se necesita una gran cantidad de magia para ser un solo echiso-dijo el agarrando el libro

Bien agamoslo-dijo natsu todos sorprendidos para después sonreír

Si traigamos a lucy y a erza a casa .

Después de un rato revine estaba leyendo el hechizo natsu estaba alado de el para darle suficiente poder

Me canso-dijo natsu

Aguanta ya casi acabo-dijo revine a un forzándose mas después se habrio un agujero mientras en la dimensión lucy se dio cuenta de algo que por fin podría Sali

Mira erza la puerta se abre por fin saldremos-dijo lucy feliz

Si vamos ¡!-dijo mientras atacaban un monstruo a si lucy y erza junto con el monstruo salían de esa dimensión

Esperen q es eso salio un monstruo con tamaño gigante

Que! Es esooo!-dijo grey y natsu

Yo ya akabe lo q tenia q hacer me voy!-dijo revine llendose

No uyasss! –dijo natsu pero revine ya ni se veía todos tenían que atacar-grey!-dijo natsu

Vamos –dijo grey preparándose para atacar pero para después astras vieron unas personas

A porfin a fuera!-dijo erza

Erza acabemos con esto-dijo lucy y asi atacaron natsu y grey como todos se sorprendieron mucho

Son..-dijo Wendy

LUCY Y ERZA!-dijo grey y natsu sorprendidos como los demás pero felices después erza y lucy se asercan

Eso fue fácil-dijo lucy su actitud era muy diferente después se dieron cuenta de quienes estaban ahí ellas voltearon y sonrieron

Yoshhh! Hola-dijeron ambas


End file.
